1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to calibration of communication channel parameters in systems, including mesochronous systems, in which two (or more) components communicate via an interconnection link; and to calibration to account for drift of conditions related to such parameters during operation of the communication channels.
2. Description of Related Art
In high-speed communication channels which are operated in a mesochronous manner, typically a reference clock provides frequency and phase information to the two or more components on the link. A transmitter on one component and a receiver on another component each connect to the link. The transmitter and receiver operate in different clock domains, which have an arbitrary (but fixed) phase relationship to the reference clock. The phase relationship between transmitter and receiver is chosen so that the propagation delay seen by a signal wavefront passing from the transmitter to the receiver will not contribute to the timing budget when the signaling rate is determined. Instead, the signaling rate will be determined primarily by the drive window of the transmitter and the sample window of the receiver. The signaling rate will also be affected by a variety of second order effects. This system is clocked in a mesochronous fashion, with the components locked to specific phases relative to the reference clock, and with the drive-timing-point and sample-timing-point of each link fixed to the phase values that maximize the signaling rate.
These fixed phase values may be determined in a number of ways. A sideband link may accompany a data link (or links), permitting phase information to be passed between transmitter and receiver. Alternatively, an initialization process may be invoked when the system is first given power, and the proper phase values determined by passing calibration information (patterns) across the actual link. Once the drive-timing-point and sample-timing-point of each link has been fixed, the system is permitted to start normal operations.
However, during normal operation, system and environmental conditions will change. Ambient temperature, humidity, component temperature, supply voltages, and reference voltages will drift from their initial values. Many of the circuits in the components will be designed to be insensitive to drift within a specified range, but the drift will need to be considered when setting the upper signaling rate of a link.
As the conditions drift, the optimal timing points of the transmitter and receiver will change. If the timing points remain at their original values, then margin must be added to the timing windows to ensure reliable operation. This margin will reduce the signaling rate of the link.
Another problem arises during power down events, which occur under typical power loss scenarios, and increasingly under power management schemes that preserve battery power. After power down, the communication channel must be recalibrated. The recalibration process after loss of power presents a type of “chicken and egg” problem, where communication across the channel must take place before calibration. But calibration of the bus must be completed before communication can take place. Thus, brute force calibration routines are necessary to scan the available settings in order to reestablish and recalibrate communication on the channel. These brute force calibration routines are lengthy, and consume a significant portion of time used by the initialization process after power down events. The delay caused by the initialization process can be a significant factor in system performance.
It is desirable to provide techniques for calibration of communication channels which provide more efficient utilization of system resources after power down.